


Dance

by JewelDroplet



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancer! Raphael, First story on ao3, M/M, Student! Simon, dance au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelDroplet/pseuds/JewelDroplet
Summary: This is based off of a post on Tumblr about Dancer! Raphael and Simon





	1. Chapter 1

Simon and Raphael first met at the mall. Clary dragged Simon along to meet her new girlfriend and they got held up when a flash mob started. The two best friends in the front, seeing all of the dancing. "They're going to get kicked out" Clary stated. "I think the hot one could easily convince anyone to let them off the hook" Simon commented, not noticing a familiar glittery man smirk from behind him. "Wh- are you talking about the... That one?" The redhead asked, giving Simon a  _ seriously? _ look. "Yeah, who else would I be talking about?" He asked. Clary left to go to the restroom and almost instantly the flash mob ended. While waiting for Clary to return. One of the dancers -the Â 'hot one'- walked up to Simon with a smile on his face. "Raphael, what's yours lindo uno?" He introduced. "Simon... You were amazing by the way" he complemented. "Thank you, do you want to meet up again, Saturday? Institute Café?" The dancer asked. "Uh... Y-yeah, sure" Simon shuddered. Raphael smiled and gave him a piece of paper before walking off to his dance group.

"He's a complete stranger Simon!" Clary exclaimed. "But he's so sweet to me... If anything goes wrong, I'll text you" Simon reasserted and left his best friend's apartment to meet the dancer at the cafe in his mall where they met. While walking through the mall, music could be heard in the direction he was headed to. Simon saw his date and like 3 of his friends dancing to old pop music.  _ I'm going to have to get used to this if we continue going out _ Simon told himself. As soon as Raphael saw him, he turned off the music with his foot and walked towards him. "Is this something you do a lot?" He asked. "Passes time and practice makes perfect" Raphael stated, Simon just shrugged and smiled. He didn't miss the adoring looks the other dancers shot at him.

"So what do you do lindo uno?" Raphael asked. "I'm in college, second year... I'm guessing you're a dancer?" Simon said. "We're trying. That's a reason why we dance in public without warning" the dancer explained. "Why don't you just become a band? I mean, you could still dance, just have to sing- that can't be too bad" the taller asked. "Only Lily can sing, she has a great singing voice but she doesn't like to sing in front of strangers." "I bet you could sing" Simon commented. "No, I really- I can't sing-" Simon interrupted, "you can't or won't sing?" Raphael shot him a playful smile along with a glare.

It would later become an unsaid transition that whenever Simon was even a minute late, Raphael would be dancing when he got there and stop when he saw his (unofficial) boyfriend. The student also met all of Raphael's dancer friends, who seemed to all love him before he even said anything. Turns out Raphael talked about him every time he returned from one of their dates.

"Raph really likes you" Simon heard a voice tell him while he was watching Raphael and 10 others practice dancing. Not that they really needed it. "I really like him too" he replied, smiling so Lily knew he wasn't just saying it.

The Sunday after that, Simon was at his mom's house for dinner. "You should invite your boyfriend over for dinner sometime" she told her son. He just stared at her for a bit before saying anything. "I- I don't know... He's really b- very busy" he shuddered. "C'mon Si, I want to meet him too. You seem much happier with him then you ever did when you dated in high school" his sister, Rebecca said. "I could ask him but he might be bus-" Simon was cut off by his mother asking, "what exactly does he do?" "He's uh, he dances. He and a.. Lot of his friends are in a dance group together." "Oooh, that sounds fun" Rebecca commented, clearly interested.

Due to staying at the abandoned hotel they practice at until midnight then studying for 3 hours, Simon was not happy about being woken up at 3 in the morning. Raphael <3 was calling him. Tired, he answered with, "What's up Raph?! It's 3 AM!" "I know and I'm sorry. I just wanted to hear your voice" Raphael replied. "That's cute but I have classes tomorrow an- wait, are you still practicing? You guys don't need it" Simon said, struggling to keep his eyes open. "We're too excited to sleep" the dancer smiled. "Excited? Is there a dance contest or something I don't know about?" The half asleep student asked, leaning against a wall to stay awake. "Actually there is" Raphael answered. "Okay, I'm sure you'll do great. Now, I'm going to hang up and go to sleep now. Goodnight Raphael" Simon Â yawned. "Night Si... And I promise I'll be asleep before 5:30."

"You look exhausted" Clary pointed out when they met up at their 2nd class of the day. "Yeah, I was at-" Simon paused, remembering that no one was supposed to know that the odd hotel was in use. "Their dance rehearsal for a cou-" he was cut off by the redhead, "You were with Raphael again? We have an exam in less then a week!" She exclaimed. "I know and don't worry, I studied then went to sleep... Until Raph called-" the girl interrupted again, "can you try to not talk about Raphael for like 5 seconds? He's all you talk about now days." "Are you even hearing yourself right now? You do the same with Izz- Isabelle" Simon shot at her then turned to face the teacher.  _ I just don't want to see you get hurt _ she sighed.

"Fight with Simon?" Izzy asked when they met up in the parking lot for lunch. "Yeah, about his new boyfriend... I don't want Si to get his heart broken again" Clary whispered. Izzy sadly smiled and pointed to something behind her. Clary turned around and saw her best friend and Raphael greeting each other, sharing a brief kiss before separating to get in the car. "I don't think you should worry so much Clare," Izzy told her.

"I'm sure whatever she's mad about. She'll get over it, she is your best friend after all" Raphael said after hearing Simon complain about Clary starting a stupid fight. "I- ya. I'm just worried that everyone's going to side with her even though she... Freaked out. Over. Nothing!" Simon exclaimed. "Are you saying that she controls your social life?" The Latino asked. "Wh-N-... My social life consists of running away from responsibilities at superhuman speed and Netflix" the student said. Raphael laughed for Â 2 minutes straight, it's a miracle he didn't pass out. "That- that is the best thing to ever leave your mouth" he breathed.

~~

"Clary, it was just a fight. I'm sure you're overreacting. He doesn't hate you" Izzy told her girlfriend, eyes flickering to the door for a second. Â "I know I am but he has every right to be mad at me. I basically told him to stop being happy with his boyfriend," she mumbled. "Yeeah... But Si loves you, he couldn't be mad at you for too long" the dark haired girl said. "You could apologize right now" she added, motioning to as table across the restaurant. Clary glanced at the table. She saw another couple with them. "Isn't that your brother?" She asked. "What?!" Izzy's eyes went wide as she did a double take at the table and did see Alec sitting next to Simon. "So, my big bro is going on a double date with someone I thought he couldn't stand.... Interesting." She smirked and turned back to her girlfriend. "Forget what I said, don't interrupt them."  _ Wasn't going to anyway. _

"Alec, is that glitter on your arm?" Simon asked. "What?" He questioned, looking at the trail of pink and gold glitter from his upper arm to his collarbone. 'How?' He mouthed to himself. "Well done Magnus, he didn't even notice" Raphael snickered. "Why?" Alec asked. "Because darling I need to make sure you don't get flirted with while I'm out of the country" the fashion designer answered. "He probably wouldn't notice if someone were to flirt with him anyway," Simon commented. Alec glared while said designer and dancer burst into laughter.

"That was fun" Simon said once they separated from Magnus and Alec. "Mhm. Have to say Alec is much better then Camille ever was when he was with her." Raphael said then paused. "Is something on your mind carino?" He asked. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you... Are you busy next... Sunday ooor Saturday?" The student asked. Raphael raised any eyebrow. "I think so, why?" He asked. "My mom wanted you to join us for dinner one day" Simon was avoiding eye contact. "We've been together for over 4 months, Why are you still shy about asking stuff like that? But to answer your question. I do think I'm busy both days but I can always rearrange my schedule to meet your family. What time?" The dancer asked, getting out his phone and going to his calendar. "Raph, that's okay. I understand, you're busy. Don't worry, really" Simon told his boyfriend. Not wanting to get in the way of their practice for the contest. "Don't. I'll be there at any costs, I promise mi amor. I've changed my plans for you before and they don't mind" he softly smiled. Simon's eyes widened. He didn't know a lot of Spanish but there were words that literally everybody knew. "You love me?" He asked quietly. Raphael just leaned over the armrest and kissed the taller boy. "Por supuesto yo hacer." ".... I love you too" Simon responded, not sure what Raphael just said but ignored it for now.

"You may or may not be happy about this but Raphael is meeting Simon's family" Izzy said while walking to class with Clary. "How do you know that?" The redhead asked. "Magnus told Alec and Alec and I live in the same house despite popular belief" the brunette said. Clary smirked, "protective of your oldest brother?" Izzy rolled her eyes. "For the record, he never said that he moved or was moving out so he still lives there." "Whatever you say Izz."

"Moving a bit fast aren't you?" Alec asked Simon during his free time where he didn't have classes. Alec and Jace were on their lunch break so they decided to meet Simon in the college parking lot to talk. "Hm? Oh, Rapha meeting Mom and Becca?" He asked. "Magnus told us and by us, I mean me and Izzy eavesdropping." Simon laughed. "She wanted to be sure you weren't doing anything" Jace said, chuckling. "Even though you live in Magnus' apartment now." The blonde added.

~~

"Why are you so nervous, amor?" The couple were outside of Elaine's house and have yet to knock. "Well, my mother can be a bit much and I don't know if the reason she wanted to meet you was a good or bad reason even though it's most likely good since I haven't complained too much about you to her an-" Raphael cut his boyfriend off with a kiss. "Works every time... And you really have no reason to be afraid, what could possibly go wrong?" He asked then knocked. It opened after a couple seconds but it wasn't Simon's mother or sister. "Hey Simon! And you must be Raphael, I'm Eli" the blonde introduced. "So many things" Simon whispered into the dancer's ear causing him to tense up, immediately eyeing Eli suspiciously.


	2. Chapter 2

"Simon!" Elaine exclaimed, coming out of the house to greet her son. "Hi mom.. Why is Eli here?” Simon asked, uncharacteristically quiet. "Oh, they were visiting for Caroline and Michael's anniversary. They're out on a date so I invited them for dinner. Eli said you two are on good terms now," the mother said. "Oh! Is this Raphael? Hi, I'm Rebecca! I have many Simon stories to tell!" The other Lewis child said, coming behind Eli, pulling them back inside to meet her brother's boyfriend.  
~~~  
During dinner, Eli made it obvious that they didn't like Raphael by trying to one up him at every opportunity. "Simon told us you’re in a dancing group," Elaine said to break the ice. "Yes. I'm in a dancing group, we're actually participating in the Pandemonium Dance Contest on Tuesday," he answered, waiting for Eli to say something. "Oh really? So are me and my friends!" Said person announced. “Mm. What's your group's name?" Becky asked, completely ignoring and making it obvious she was talking to Raphael by turning her body to face him. "Simon, give us a name," he said. "Uh. Um, the dance 'cause.. why not?" Simon answered quickly. The table laughed. Raphael noticed how Simon's shoulders relaxed a little since they arrived. "Feeling better, bebé?" He whispered, earning a smile and nod.

A few awkward staring and death glaring later, along with Eli lying to impress their ex-boyfriend, dinner was finally over. _Gracias Dios, we can finally leave and hopefully never see this idiot ever again'_ Raphael thought. "Well. this was nice but it's getting late so we should go now" Simon said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand after putting the dishes away. "I wouldn't want to overstay my visit," the dancer added, smirking at Eli, causing Rebecca to snicker. "Oh, that's okay Swe-" Elaine was interrupted by her son talking, "Besides Raph probably wants to do some more unnecessary practicing for Tuesday, I call it unnecessary because they can could do every single dance in their sleep," Raphael shot him a glare and playfully slapped his arm. "If that's how to get Si to shut up, I need to slap him more" Rebecca joked. "Rebecca!" Elaine scolded. "I'm in my 20's mother" she replied. "Usually that's not how Rapha gets me to shut up, he just slapped me because he knows I'm right about him dancing in his sleep, or anyone in the dance group because they basically practice all day so I won't be surprised if any of them or all danced in their sleep, or slept-dance. That's what it would be called, right? Since I'm almost positive that that has happened before, like I can just imagine Raphael tangoing ou-" Simon was cut off by Raphael kissing him. "That's how you get Simon Lewis to shut up" he said, not taking his eyes or hands off of his boyfriend's face. No one noticed Eli's jaw drop and golf ball eyes go angry. "Once you two are done staring at each other, I'd love to know how you met" Rebecca stated, no response. "That never worked when Simon and I were together, just started fights," Eli mumbled. That seemed to have broke the couple out of their daze. "Well, you weren't gentle with it" Simon pointed out, causing Raphael to glare at Eli and wrap an arm around Simon's waist. "Wha- yes, I was!" Eli argued. "No, you really weren't. Yours was like... 'you talk too much and this is my way of telling you to shut up'" Simon replied. "Wa- Well how is the dancer's any better?!" Eli asked, voice getting louder. "His is more... 'I love you but please stop talking' also Raphael has told me multiple times how he loves it when I ramble, unlike you," the student answered, trying to keep his calm. "What makes you think that I don't?!" Eli yelled. "Because you told me!" Simon snapped and the entire house went quiet.

It's unsure how much time went by after the fight, with the tension in the air, it could've been 3 minutes but felt like 60. Raphael was the one to break the silence, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and announcing that they were leaving. "You okay Si?" he asked after they were in the car for almost 3 minutes, still in the driveway. He just made a 'hum' sound. "Do you want to go to your dorm or DuMort?" They waited in a shorter silence until he answered. "DuMort, I don't want Pierce asking questions."

Luckily, they didn't run into any of the other dancers and just went to Raphael's room to go to sleep, or Simon went to sleep, Raphael's sleep schedule was messed up so he waited a couple hours, not leaving the college student's side for even a second.

~~~~

The next day, on Monday, Clary and Simon still weren't talking to each other after almost 2 months, which was honestly a record for them and a surprise to their friends because they used to be attached to the hip. "Simo-" Clary suddenly said but was shushed by their teacher so she waited until the class was over. "Simon, I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have gottenmad over yourandRaphael's relationship because youwere right, I am likethat with Izzyand... Uh, Forgive me?" she asked in a rush. Simon smiled. "Of course I do but doubt my relationship again, I'll do the same to you."  
~~~  
It was the day- or night of the contest and The Dance- since they needed a name, they decided to call themselves that- haven't gone yet but there wasn't much competition seeing as almost every other group had at least one person trip, misstep, or fall of the semi-small stage. Simon doesn't think they'll have a problem considering that they practiced every single dance  in any possible position; missing dancers, too big of a stage, too small... If one of them fails for even half a second, I'm going to be disappointed Simon thought, not serious about the disappointed part, only surprised. Simon snuck backstage during the first 6 minutes of the seventh group's 4th dance, finding his boyfriend death-glaring someone who he soon recognized as Eli. "Am I interrupting something?" he jokingly asked, grabbing both of their attention. "Not at all Hun" the inexperienced dancer answered, causing Raphael to send more death glares their way. "Watch it buddy." "Well, I just wanted to wish you good luck Rapha, even though you don't need it" Simon said, trying to ignore the tension filled air as he walked towards his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "Mm, thank you Si but how did you get back here?" Before Simon could answer, Eli decided it was their turn to talk. "You're not going to wish me luck Simon?" They sounded genuinely hurt. "Well, you already went and the only reason I remember is because your group wasn't very coordinated and kept going in opposite directions, along with many of you almost falling of the stage multiple times before I left" the student stated. "Well, you're in a awfully shady mood, aren'tcha?" Eli asked plainly. "No, he's in a un-talkative mood which is very rare so please don't ruin it for me by saying something stupid again, like you usually do by talking," Raphael answered. "Wow Raphael, rude. I'm leaving" Simon said, failing at hiding a slight smile as he walked back outside to Raphael yelling after him, "Noooo lindo uno! Come baack! I'm sorry!" "Shame.. your boyfriend can't take a joke" Eli said after a moment of silence with the other dancer just grinning at where the student previously was, then rolled his eyes at that statement. "Atleast I can say he's my boyfriend because 3 months is nothing." Then Lily ran up to him to tell him it was their turn.

Simon wasn't in the best place to watch the competition even though he was in the fifth row but that doesn't matter since someone taller than Alec the giant was right in front of him. "I thought you didn't watch the performances" Eli said, coming out of nowhere causing Simon to jump. "No, I watch them, I just skip the final couple of minu-" Eli interrupted by asking, "Why? Get distracted?" "Yeeah..." the student answered, feeling uncomfortable as they started eyeing him "Mhm, sucking Santiago's face off?" he asked accusingly. "No, we were just talking because believe it or not, two people in a relationship can still have a normal conversation even if you don't think so because you haven't dated someone you really cared or even been in love with" Simon snapped. "I cared-care about you" Eli responded. "Then stop eyeing me like a piece of meat."

While Simon and Eli were having their little disagreement oblivious to Raphael's staring while dancing on stage. He couldn't hear what they were saying of course but knew from the look on his boyfriend's face, when given the chance, he'll most likely run out of the building.

The second the last song to the last dance ended, Raphael got backstage as soon as possible because he saw Simon run there when Eli disappeared during the eighth dance. "Simon!" he called. No response so he guessed that he wasn't within his hearing range. After 6 more minutes of searching for the college student, Raphael heard a familiar, annoying voice say, "Why do you hate me so much?" After that it didn't take long for him to find them and pull Simon away from his Ex and into his arms, which looked a bit strange because Simon was taller. "What's the big deal Santiago?" Eli asked, hands flying in the air in exaggeration. "Touch him again and it will be the last thing you do" he smiled. "I didn't even touch him" they lied. "Doesn't really matter anyway, I can put you in a hospital by ripping your precious hair out."

The couple was now in Simon's dorm, watching Star Wars for like the thousandth time that month and Raphael didn't have any other suggestions but that didn't stop him from complaining. Near the end of the movie, Simon's roommate arrived. "Hello Simon, hello Simon's boyfriend" he greeted, flopping onto the couch next to Raphael. "Hey P, you're coming home late, aren't you?" Simon asked. "And you're actually here instead of wherever Raphael lives or looking for an apartment." Pierce stated. "Simon really doesn't like living with you Pierce Jonathan" Raphael replied. Pierce smirked. "What can I say? My girlfriend has a really loud mouth Raphael... Whatever your last name is."

After about an hour, Pierce went to sleep and Simon was falling asleep on Raphael's shoulder so he decided to carry him to his room before leaving to the 'dance hotel' as Simon recently decided to call it.

"So you do still live here?" Lily asked when Raphael walked through the doors of the hotel. "What?" he asked, caught off guard that anyone would still be awake or even in the lobby. "Figured you chose to stay at Simon's for the night considering it's... one fifty-si- almost 2 o'clock. "You do know that I've practiced dancing until 4 in the morning, right?" he asked. "Yeah and I would've thought you were practicing if you were even in the hotel," Lily replied smugly, crossing her arms to which Raphael just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep." When he was halfway up the stairs, Lily yelled, "Long night, huh? You should've been exhausted after that contest and your bebe's clingy ex!" "You know I don't do or am into that!" he replied as he disappeared behind a wall while Lily laughed.

Raphael woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, groaning, he picked it up and looked at the time then unknown number. 6:52 am. "Hola, quien eres?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up. "I don't speak Spanish, I took French so please speak English," Pierce said. "Me acabo de despertar. What do you want?" he asked. "Okay, whatever... I think I found an apartment for you and Simon if you're still looking for one and are interested?" he asked, even though it was supposed to be a statement. "Huh? What are talking about?" the dancer asked. "Oh, did you already find an apartment? Because Simon's stuff is still here and told me a couple months ago that when he did find an apartment, he'd try to move as soon as possible an-" "Okay Simon, please actually explain what you're talking about before you continue" the latino interrupted. "Wow, you're slow when you're tired. I'm talking.. about your future apartment.. with Simon" Pierce said slowly as if Raphael was the idiot.  

"What apartment?!"  
"Oh my God... Your apartment with Simon! I've said this like 10 times now!"  
"I don't have an apartment with Simon!"  
"I know! I... I meant I found an apartment that I think you two would like..."  
"...What? Why?"  
"Well... Aren't you two looking for an apartment together? It's all the nerd's been talkin' about for the past 2 months, oh wait..." Pierce said, voice trailing off as he realized something his roommate said a couple weeks ago.

_Flashback:_   
_"Ugggh, I am too poor to afford any of the two bedroom apartments" Pierce heard his roommate groan and complain from his room. "You okay there Si?" he asked after knocking on the door even though it was wide open. "No... Heeeelp meee Pieeerrrce," Simon whined dramatically. "Well, why don't you look at the one bedroom apartment because you've been together for how many months and let's be real, after a while, one of those bedrooms isn't going to be used anymore," the baseball player stated. ".... Wait, are you saying you've never slept in the same bed before?" he added. "Well no, we have. Like once when we were both really tired and I stayed the night at the hotel."_

_"Then what's the big deal? Does Raphael want to have two bedrooms?"_

_"...I - I don't know..." Simon answered. "Well, why don't you ask him? If you're going to live together, you need to actually talk to him," Pierce stated, half-joking. "Well... It's supposed to be a surprise. I'm waiting until this semester is over, I was going to ask him after they won the contest but Eli sort of got in the way and they got second place, which is still good but he wasn't in a good mood like at all so I knew it'd be best if I waited because I still haven't found an apartment but now, I don't know when to ask hi-" "Simon, you're rambling again," Pierce interrupted._   
_End of Flashback:_

"Well... Crap" Pierce muttered. "What now straight boy?" Raphael sighed. "You weren't supposed to know... Hey, can you ask surprised when Simon asks you to move in with him?" the student asked. "... Oh uh, yeah, sure, of course I can... Listen, I need to go. Bye" and he hung up. 'Well, I fucked up' Pierce thought to himself.


End file.
